<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glory and gore by 21byuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079952">glory and gore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/21byuns'>21byuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Magic, prince junmyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/21byuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow you’ll become a traitor."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glory and gore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from <a href="https://youtu.be/3XoJ-Q41G3k">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tomorrow you’ll become a traitor. Even though it’s what everyone wants, you’ll still be one,” Jongin says against Junmyeon’s throat. Presses his lips there. His hand over Junmyeon’s chest almost tingles in response to the other man’s quickening heartbeat. “I know you regret-”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I have no regrets. Not about any of this,” Junmyeon cuts Jongin off, threads his fingers through Jongin’s silken hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially not you. Without you, there’d be no one to begin the rebellion. Without you there would’ve been no one to bring me on the right side of things,” Junmyeon explains, sitting up and growing serious. “My father is cruel and out of his head completely. Unfit to rule and no one to deny him everything he wants. We’ve got no one working here because he’s had them all killed - beheaded.” Junmyeon places his head in his hands and Jongin joins him, sitting shoulder to shoulder in the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, we burn the castle and all your father’s men to the ground, and out of the ashes will arise a new King. A true King,” Jongin murmurs. Bumps his shoulder into Junmyeon who only snorts in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me sound like some mythical being. A phoenix. I’m just a man,” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin frowns, shifts so he’s sitting between Junmyeon’s legs. He pulls the other’s hands away from his face and stares. “To me, you are. To your country you are. You are loved by everyone around you, all of the commoners and surrounding kingdoms. They’ll follow you. You’re a man, yes, but you’re a kind man. A gentle man who spends the time to help servants. Who visits his townsfolk and brings them plenty of food. A man who if I remember correctly, met a mysterious man at the Summer Solstice Festival and has since, proceeded to sneak him in almost daily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover stares back at him for a moment with something unreadable behind those honey eyes, and then they close gently, eyelashes fanning along delicate cheekbones. Jongin wants to kiss them. He does. “To me, you’re everything I need. Don’t doubt yourself like this. It’s not becoming of my future King.” He laughs when Junmyeon finally gives him a small chuckle in response and those eyes become crescent moons when a smile creeps its way onto Junmyeon’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin, you’re such a bad influence on me. Using me to start a rebellion,” Junmyeon jokes, bringing a hand up to cup Jongin’s chin and pull him forward into a slow, languid kiss. That kiss turns into two, turns into three, until Jongin is lying on top of Junmyeon and he loses count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure everything will work out tomorrow? I know you weren’t speaking literally of burning everything down but I still can’t have my father killed. That’s not the way I want to begin my rule,” Junmyeon questions after a moment when he pulls back to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Jongin murmurs. “No flames from these fingers unless you ask.” He wiggles said fingers, letting tiny sparks jump across the tips and Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Drops his head back to the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” The Prince whispers. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon wakes, though not in the place where he’d fallen asleep. He sits, chained to a throne - his father’s throne, with flames engulfing the walls of the palace around him. Smoke curls against the ceiling as the flames lick the walls and grow higher. He tugs against the chains to no avail and almost calls for help when the doors at the end of the throne room are flung open and a figure appears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the smoky air, the figure stalks closer, even still Junmyeon can barely make out who it is. They move in an odd way, as if not in control of their actions and it’s only when the figure comes to stand before Junmyeon that he sees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” He spits, lungs filling with the darkening air around them. He strains against the chains, wanting to throttle the man in front of him. Never in his life has Junmyeon felt so betrayed. So heartbroken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin only laughs, a harsh broken sound filling the throne room, his body seeming to curl in on itself. His normal chocolate eyes are wild and black. Filled with hate. “Can’t you see? I did this for you,” the monster in front of Junmyeon cackles, blue flames seemingly dripping from his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want this. Jongin, who are you? What happened to you?” Junmyeon tries, desperate for some sort of answer but the other only laughs and laughs and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did this for you. I did this for you. I did this for you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Jongin! Stop! Where is my father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did this for you. I di- Oh, yes. That man,” Jongin stumbles forward, drops to his knees in front of Junmyeon. “That man. He told me a secret. He made me do it. Did you know?” Jongin drops his head into Junmyeon’s lap, only able to laugh maniacally with tears rolling down his face. “Did you know that Junmyeon? He told me! He told me!” When he looks back up to meet Junmyeon’s eyes in the haze, Junmyeon sees the pain hidden there. He sees Jongin fighting against his father’s control, then they shift and Jongin rolls off his legs to stand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Burn it all down’ he said,” Jongin laughs, flames pouring from his fingers. “Burn it all down! Burn it all down!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s lungs ache as flames rise higher, the last thing he sees is Jongin crumpling to the ground fighting against his own body. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on that familiar pull from deep inside. The one always calling out. Water rushes in his ears. Engulfs him from the inside out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes open and all he can see is blue. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope this was understandable :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>